Welcome to the Velvet Room!
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: PWP, FeMC/Minako X Theo. Contains graphic smut, rated M for smut. SMUT. Haha no likey, no read. Reviews pleaaase! gah, a couple grammar mistakes. fml


_I'm always picturing Minako (Female Protagonist of Persona 3) as a girl that gets around with all of the NPCs. Even the girl ones haha._

_Sooo this is just a little taste of the Minako I see. Btw, Theo will be a lil' out of character with some assertiveness... teehee~_

_And since we're always looking at the story from the main character's point of view (durh), I thought it'd be refreshing to look through someone else's eyes for a change._

_Hahaha BYTHEWAY, I really went graphic on this one. For my first hetero fic... preeeetty graphic. Well anyway, **I **thought it was... to the point where like, I was all red the whole while I typed it up. haha... xD_

* * *

><p><strong>"..."<strong> silence filled the Velvet Room, my current place of residency, in which I stood solemnly, silently, awaiting for my Master to return from a previous engagement. Rarely had he done this, but I knew that fate had its callings, and even my Master and I could experience it as well.

Permissibly, since no one was around to scold me so, I rolled on the ball of my heals back and forth. I was quite perturbed with the lack of needed performing at hand.

If only our guest hadn't been so... so _dutiful_!

Filling the compendium to the brim already, her power level untarnished, all the quests given to her completed, with the year almost over...

No such thing as a spot left unchecked. She'd completed the grueling tasks that had determined her life afterward, and in the midst of it, had run out of her use for me.

Master Igor was probably preparing for the next guest, as if she hadn't mattered.

Is he so cruel? Will _she_ forget me?

Then, the door slowly, reluctantly opened. I waited with bated breath for the very long-nosed male that was assured to come. But in the doorway stood a more petite figure, in which the highlight of a ponytail was unmistakeable, and my heart accelerated with the immense joy I felt upon recognition.

**"M-Mistress!"** I spoke out rashly, too eagerly. Hurriedly did I correct myself out of my happiness, and tried my best to put on a professional face.

Gold eyes reached her panicked, red ones. Just by looking into them, I'd never felt so alive. **"Master Igor is out right now, but if you have some unfinished compendium business, I'd be more than obliged to-"**

**"I didn't come here to get anymore little assignments, Theo."** she was in her summer school uniform, complete with the short sleeved blouse, skirt that did all the more justice to her lithe hips, calve high socks that deliciously accented her thin legs...

It was one of the last times I would have the pleasure of seeing her, right? Wasn't I allotted this ogling?

Suddenly, she'd pushed her way past the table in which my Master usually sat, and strode toward me. I held my position steadfast as her body lightly pressed up to mine. Her arms encircled around my waist, and her petite body melted around mine. I dropped the Compendium.

**"Ohhh... y-y-you came to give your salutations? H-How kind of you to do so!"** How on Earth could I keep calm when her beautifully shaped face looked up at me, usual 'poker-face' now pain stricken, with a mix of want, daresay _need_... it was absolutely invigorating to see such weakness in the one guest that thoroughly enraptured my very being.

**"I... I don't want to say goodbye."** she spoke softly, lips moving against my chest, her grip on me tighter still. I held her then, as surely my own arms around her would be more comforting than anything I could jitter out. When was the last time she and I had been so close? Surely, it had to have been her bedroom, in which we toiled around for a long while, doing things I'd never thought possible with another person. Of course, that was a long time ago.

There was a rustling caused by her small hands against my torso. With the sound of buttons popping out of their place, my eyes opened wide, and I pushed away slightly, only to get a look of what she was doing.

**"... Is the excess amount of clothing making our embrace too warm?"**

She looked up at me incredulously and laughed. She'd looked close to crying just barely, and now she's giddy?

**"I'm taking your shirt off... because I wanna see underneath."** she continued then, a small smile pursing her lips. I curiously stood still, then shrugged off the waist coat of my uniform to help her out. If she wanted to see, as harmless a thing as that, I would oblige her. _Anything_ to keep that pitiful look from her face.

The pale skin of my chest was exposed after the the black, long sleeved shirt had been peeled off, along with my blue tie. The more she stared, the more impatient I grew.

**"What's the verdict?"** I asked, a little displeased sounding. She responded with the touch of her hand that skimmed across my pectorals, and glossed its way over my shoulder to bring us close.

**"Good enough to eat."**

I kissed her then, and memories of our last time together flooded through my system. I remember it keenly as though it were yesterday; we sat on her bed, my hands tightly holding onto our shoulders, our mouths fervently pressed against one another, before a red haired girl walked in, proceeding to scold Minako for letting a boy in her room.

I really couldn't take anymore of this mystery, especially when she started to unzip my black slacks. **"What, exactly, is transpiring? I'm so confused!"**

Her red eyes suddenly looked hungry, and I tried to hide mine as she started to expose herself, nearly ripping off her summer blouse. **"We're gonna do _it_, stooge. Now, help me with my bra?"** She suddenly let go of me and turned around, leaving me to look at the streak of lacy black across her creamy smooth back. I 'tsked', looked around, but something drove me onward, where I fiddled with the clasps holding the material together.

**"You're using the verb 'to do' in a peculiar context; I'm not sure what you mean..._ dammit _Mistress, just say it to me straight!"**

She gave a little pleased sound when the last of the hooks were released, and the elastic lightly hit the back of her shoulders as it sprung free. The straps fell down her shoulders, and she turned around to reveal the ample amount of flesh on her chest. I gawked, and her thin hand was there to lift my jaw back up.

**"Sexual relations, Theo. You _can_ do that, right?"** she asked concernedly, tired of my silence insomuch that she grabbed my wrists, and forced my hands to the soft mounds of tissue that I'd been nearly drooling over. I squeezed instinctively, and she let out a laugh too breathy to play off. She _liked_ it when I touched them? I experimentally groped, and felt them out to my own pleasure. The small, pink bud in the center of each mound hardened, and I had the strangest urge to put my mouth around it. I obliged, and enveloped the area of silky soft skin inside my warm mouth. A particular scent reached my ever-sensing nose, and I looked down toward its source.

**"Down there... I can just _smell_ the need."** I whispered hungrily against the flesh of her collarbone, before my hand snaked underneath her skirt, headed right for the very source of the peculiar scent. It was warm, damp... at my touch, even through the cloth of her undergarments, was it twitching slightly, as if in anticipation. Suddenly she retracted, backing up toward my Master's desk. With a seductive smile that made my pants too tight, she slid the panties down and stepped out of them, leaving her skirt on as she sat on top of the table.

I followed her to the table, and decided to stimulate her lower half more. My hand cupped and caressed at her warmth, middle finger striking an already swelled clitoris. **"_Ah_! W-Woaah... _God_...!"** It seemed like her mouth needed busying, since I feared her loud moans would beckon to the busied Master. I let her take out the throbbing organ within my slacks, and it was my turn to laugh as she stared at it with wonder.

**"Sooo big..."** the color of her cheeks deepened, and more of that sweet honey dripped out onto my ever attentive hand.

**"Do you want it?"** My hand retracted from her nether regions, and she scooted farther backward onto the table, spreading her legs so outlandishly.

She fumbled with her words, seemingly embarrassed all the while, before producing out a shy 'Yes'. I took that as an offer I simply couldn't refuse.

Still standing straight, I lightly worked the sexual organ within my hand, my left hand slightly parting her petals to get a better look within. Was all of _this_ really going to fit inside little ol' _that_?

**"H-Hurry~"** she begged, opening her legs further for me. I leaned in, just as eagerly, aligned my tip with her entrance, and thrust my way in. Suspecting to be met with a wall of some sorts to break, I was surprised to feel that there was no such hymen to obliterate. Her vaginal walls were incredibly tight, but it was like she wasn't unused to penetration. She looked up at me with a guilty smile, shrugging.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs then, slipped my member out, then bucked hard back into her. She cried out and gasped, clinging onto the blue velvet of the table cloth, unable to do much but squirm helplessly and whine while I fucked myself deep inside her. I didn't care about the fact that she'd be leaving soon, or that she had _known_ other men before me... all I cared about was the burning desire raging within that caused me to love her so violently, to try and make my mark in her life, no matter how small. I wanted to know that despite all the others in her life, _I_ mattered, and had made an impact.

I wanted a place in her world. I wanted the gratification of knowing I _existed_ there.

Her insides gripped and tugged at me whenever I pulled out, and equally grasped on when I slammed back in. I let go of her legs only to have them wrap around my waist, where she lifted her slim body up to meet mine, desperately cleaving onto me, shameful head buried in my neck as I didn't relent the raucous love making. The pads of my fingers dug into her skin, and I held her tight to the point of bruising. Her body hadn't the will nor ability to keep up with the advancements down below.

**"Th-Theoo... I-I'm... gonnaa c... mnnnfffgh!"** her sultry, wanton voice echoed throughout my ear, and my body stiffened as she melted around my cock, which twitched and imploded its seed within her. I opened my eyes in a blur, realizing that I'd been clenching them for so long.

Using legitimate tenderness, I eased her down onto the table, my softening organ slipping out, dripping our mixed essences onto the table cloth and floor. Our breathing deepened, until we were more relaxed than before, the buzz from our orgasm still lingering. I gingerly leaned down to the table again, hands at either side of her head, and her legs calmly wrapped around my waist once more. My eyes took a gander at the face that kept me hopeful each and every time. I kissed it sweetly.

**"I sincerely hope you've enjoyed our services, dear guest."** I lifted my lightly flushed face from her's, mind putting itself back together, wondering how long I'd have to clean up and say my goodbyes before Master Igor returned.

**"... Don't talk to me like this is all just some business transaction, stupid!"** her voice trembled, and I immediately looked to see as her hands were already, busily rubbing at her eyes, ridding herself of tears. A lump formed in my throat, but I cleared it to retort, **"How else am I to treat this dire situation? In this way, I won't have to endeavor to desire anything else. I can let this moment intimacy pass by easily when you leave... I'll be able to _move on_... and try to stifle the very feelings that'll be nothing more than a burden to you!"**

She shook her head then, eyes glittering with tears searching through mine. Having found the strength to sit up, fighting the dull numbness from the previously experienced pleasure, she leaned in close to me, hand lightly tugging at my neck, lightly massaging. **"... Haha."**

I pulled apart lightly to give her an alarmed look. She laughed even more at this, less sadly than the first. **"You and I... worry about the same things."**

**"How so?"** I murmured inquiringly, lips brushing against her forearm. Her voice, soft and mesmerizing as ever, replied, **"I like you... _so much_... to the point where knowing that we'll have to part makes me want to 'close shop' and give up... but unlike you, I won't let this beat me. I'll _never_ give up on us!"** she looked determindedly into my eyes, and a shudder rippled down my spine from the intensity. If she was able to change her fate and destiny toward desired outcomes, who was to say that she couldn't fight for the person she liked?

**"In that case... I won't let your efforts go to waist. I'll speak it over with Master Igor upon his return, work toward seeing you again... though I shan't ever hope to be as steadfast and determined as you are."** I clasped her hand in mine with an eager smile, eyes dancing mischievously. She returned the grin, and nuzzled in close.

We dressed each other then haphazardly, slowly, as if trying to prolong the sweetness. It seemed too short a time before she was already dressed back in uniform, splotches remaining on her skirt that I wasn't able to scrub out. I bent down and picked up the compendium, held it to my side, then took my usual position next to Igor's table.

**"Well then... I look forward to your next visit."**

* * *

><p><em>Iffy on the ending, but I wanna know how I did on my first het fic! Its totally a big step for me~ c=<em>


End file.
